Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2)
Chapter 2 Katie woke up at about 7:00 the next morning, ready as ever to try to win the tournament. The tournament was in Foggy Bottom, at the Serpent’s Head Dojo, so Katie rode her bike to the tournament. The PAW Patrol also would come to watch, traveling by their rigs. “People all over the world come to participate in this tournament. It’s really big.” Ryder told the pups as they walked into the dojo. “Oh man! Maybe they have contestants from France!” Skye’s eyes lit up. Time to be charming! ''Rubble thought. He put on his beret, glasses, and his exceptional accent. “Bonjour, Mademoiselle!” Rubble said loudly. Skye giggled. “Oh Rubble.” She smiled as they walked in the dojo. The dojo was an absolute zoo when the PAW Patrol walked in. There were tons and tons of people, the 96 12-year-old girls in the competition and all of their parents and family members, even though the dojo was pretty big. (AN: let’s just say this is two years into the future). As the PAW Patrol took their seats in the dojo stadium, they saw a girl Katie’s age roughing up another girl. The tougher girl looked pretty, with brown eyes and long, wavy hair. As she perfected a jump-kick to the other girl’s legs, the other girl, who was Japanese, fell hard to the ground. “And the winner of the game is Sabina Alfonso! Congrats, Sabina, you are the winner of bracket A!” The announcer said at his booth. The winner, Sabina, bowed her head. In a Southern accent, she said, “Thank y’all so much! I love all of you!” The crowd cheered extra loud, as he PAW Patrol clapped. “Wow, she seems popular. That suits her well, she was amazing!” Rubble stated. “I don’t know, Rubble. She seems a little bit too cocky for me.” Icee spoke. “She’s really pretty though!” Marshall said. ''Wow, Marshall has a point. That girl is really pretty. ''Ryder thought. ''I can’t disagree. '' ''As Sabina was waving, she looked at Ryder in the crowd and winked at him. She then headed for the locker room. “I think Sabina was looking at you, Ryder.” Skye charmed. “Maybe she thinks he is cute.” Andrew chimed in. “I don’t know. Plus, I like someone else.” Ryder blushed as he said this. Chase’s ears perked up. “Really? Who is it, Ryder?” Skye had a smirk on her face. “Maybe he likes…” Now everypup loudly, “KATIE!” Ryder said nothing, as he saw Katie walk out of her locker room to face her opponent. The announcer spoke on the microphone. “Now, for our Division B round-robin style tournament game one. In the red corner, from Paris, France, we have Anais Bordeaux! And in the Blue corner, from our local city in Adventure Bay, Ontario, we have Katie Forrester, the daughter of the karate-master, Will Forrester!” Both Katie and Anais waved their hands. “Oh man, now I don’t know who I want to win! I just admire all French people!” Skye yelled happily. “You do realize that this is a girl tournament, not boys. The boy’s tournament is in the other dojo room.” Marshall told the cockapoo. “Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, I would still root for Katie the whole way.” Skye said. As Katie bowed to her opponent, Anais, the match started. It wasn’t very long until Katie had started to strike hard. She lay two kicks to the French opponent before she fell hard to the ground, even though the match wasn’t very close to being over. It took about two minutes for Katie to win the match, which would still be a short match. She finished Anais when Katie flipped her hard on her back. The crowd cheered for Katie’s win. “And the winner is…Katie! Katie has set a new record for shortest defeat with a new time of 2 minutes and 6 seconds, previously beating our last victor, Sabina, who had 2 minutes and 14 seconds!” The announcer yelped. “Wow, Katie is really good!” Andrew yelped, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Andrew was definitely right. Katie’s next two opponents couldn’t come close to beating her. “And the winner of division B is Katie Forrester!” The announcer said after she beat a girl from Brazil. “Woo hoo, yeah! Katie is going to the bracket round play!” Rocky cheered. “Let’s see who she’s playing.” Ryder said as they left the stands. Katie met up with them on their way near the entrance doors. They looked at the sheet with all of the names listed. It said “Katie vs Sabina,” “Hey, Katie gets to verse Sabina!” Chase said. ''Finally I’ll get some competition. ''Katie thought as she walked out of the front door. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Next chapterCategory:Stories Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Previous Chapter Kung-fu Katie Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63